The Dreamer's Heir
by LittleMissMoucheMae
Summary: This is set a couple of months after Wembley, about Galileo and Scaramouche. I can't say too much more without giving it a way, not that I really know what is going to happen! Rating might change, please read and review it!


So, the idea for this just popped into my head completely out of the blue, I started typing, looked up and I had a chapter. So much for homework! Hope you like it, please read and review! :)

* * *

><p><em>I was dreaming again. But this one was different.<em>

_I was running through the underground. Weaving my way through dark tunnels. I was searching for something. I had no idea what._

_I rounded a corner and saw Scaramouche. Relieved, I called out to her and she turned around. _

_I stopped in shock. Scaramouche was… well, fat. Her stomach was huge. Then it dawned on me._

_Scaramouche was PREGNANT._

_I began to run towards her again, and she smiled at me. Then she doubled over and cried out in pain. I rushed to her side, trying to get to her, to help her…_

I gasped for breath, opening my eyes and checking for the most important thing in my life. Not thing, person.

Scaramouche.

She was sitting next to me, stroking my forehead, with a worried look on her face. I reached up and cupped her cheek with my hand, pulling her down to kiss me. My mind was still racing. Was Scaramouche pregnant? I couldn't just ask her, I needed her to tell me when she was ready.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled away from the kiss. After giving her a quick kiss on the nose, I sat up, bringing her with me. She ended up in my lap, facing me. She pressed her forehead against mine.

'Are you OK Gaz?' She whispered, 'That dream seemed quite bad. You don't normally cry out like that in your sleep.' Her hands were stroking my back. I kissed her again before answering her.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a weird dream, that's all. Did I wake you?' I pulled her even closer to me, and ran my hand up and down her arm.

'No. I couldn't sleep, just thinking about stuff, you know?' She snuggled into me, yawning. I kept stroking her arm, and used my other hand to play with her hair. It hadn't looked like this in my dream. It was more… limp, I suppose, and it wasn't tied up like this. Almost like she couldn't be bothered to wear it like this. I shifted slightly in the bed, so that her back was against my chest. This gave me the perfect excuse to rest my hands on her stomach. I didn't want to force her into telling me anything, but the curiosity was eating away at me.

As I put my hands on her stomach, she stiffened slightly. I kissed the top of her head and stroked her stomach.

'So what were you thinking about?' I whispered, nibbling gently on her ear.

Scaramouche didn't seem to want to answer this. She fidgeted in my arms.

'Just about us really.' I smiled.

'Oh yeah? I like thinking about us too, baby,' she stiffened again when I said the word baby. 'I love you.' I kissed the top of her head again and she relaxed.

'I love you too Gazza.'

We sat in silence for a while. It had been 2 months since the Rhapsody, but I still hadn't got used to how amazing it felt to hold her in my arms like this.

'I love our time together like this, baby,' I couldn't stop calling her baby, all I could think about was the possibility that she could be pregnant. 'Just you and me, baby.' Damn, I'd said it again.

Scaramouche didn't say anything. I was a little surprised that she hadn't said anything about me calling her baby. I tried to turn her around to kiss her, but she pulled against me.

'Scaramouche, what's wrong?' I pulled her round to face me and was shocked to find tears rolling down her face.

'Baby, what's the matter? Please don't cry,' I gently brushed tears away from her face and waited for her to stop crying. She buried her head in my shoulder and I held her tightly. It took a lot to upset Scaramouche like this so I was really worried.

Eventually, she pulled away from me and dried her eyes. I brushed her cheek with one of my hands and smiled at her sympathetically, and she started to cry again. I pulled her close to me.

'Scaramouche, baby, don't cry. Is it something I've said?' I was really worried. This sort of behaviour wasn't like Scaramouche at all. Her reply was muffled by my shoulder.

'Stop calling me that, _please_!' She sounded so fragile, it was so unlike her.

'Stop calling you what, Scaramouche? Stop calling you baby? I'm sorry sweetheart; I didn't mean to upset you.' I stroked her hair and rocked her gently, as if she was a child. She still hadn't stopped crying, and I was becoming more and more worried. I pulled away from her slightly. This wasn't easy, because she had wrapped her arms around me tightly.

'Come on Scaramouche, what's the matter? You know I don't mean it in a derogatory way, I wasn't trying to upset you or anything…' I trailed off, unable to think of anything else to say. It took a lot of effort not to say the word baby, so I decided it would be best if I stopped talking. I sat and waited for Scaramouche to calm down.

'I'm sorry Gazza,' she began, hiccupping, 'I just haven't really been myself lately. I, umm, umm…'

She burst into tears again. She was right about not being herself. This behaviour was so uncharacteristic, and she'd been quiet for the past few days. I really needed her to tell me what was wrong, because she couldn't keep bottling everything up like this. She looked up at me again, nervously. Why would she be nervous around me?

'I'm sorry Gaz, it's just, umm, well, I'm still trying to get my head round it. I need to tell you. I want to tell you.' She hiccupped again and I stroked her back.

'It's OK, honey, you can tell me anything. You know that.'

She took a deep breath and looked down.

'Gazza, I'm pregnant.'

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Please tell me!<p> 


End file.
